Night caps are placed on wellheads to protect the well from debris falling into the well when the well is not in use. Night caps also prevent blow outs when the well is not in use. Lift caps are used for lifting drill tools from the well and out of the wellhead. In operation, the lift cap is placed onto one end of the drill tool and then the drill tool is lowered into the well hole. Alternatively, the lift cap may be attached to a drill tool that is already in the well hole and used to remove the drill tool from the well hole.